


Appetites

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Sometimes, you have to ask for what you want. (Prompt 059 Food)





	

“You want to what?” Dean asked, setting his book down on his stomach. Of all the things that he’d expected Seamus to say, that wasn’t it. 

“I-- Never mind,” Seamus shook his head, shifting under the bedclothes uncomfortably. “It was stupid. You probably don’t want to...”

“Okay, now, c’mon, Shay,” Dean shrugged, turning onto his side so that he could watch Seamus. “I asked. You told. I just... It wasn’t what I was expecting, is all.”

He shrugged again. “Still, that being said. I don’t think it’s the weirdest thing anyone has ever suggested. I’m fine with it, if you really want to.”

“I just... I saw it in a movie the other day, and I thought it was sort of hot.”

Dean snorted. “So, let me make sure that I get this.” He paused for dramatic emphasis, enjoying the way that Seamus’s blush moved all the way down to his collarbone. It was always a sign of something fun to come when Seamus blushed that hard. “You want to eat food off of me. Specifically, you want to eat sushi?”

Seamus nodded. “Is that too weird?”

“Nope. It’s fine,” Dean shook his head. After all, he knew firsthand how hard it was to speak up when you were worried that you were asking for something pervy. This sounded fairly harmless. “Why sushi, though?”

“Well, that’s what they did in the movie,” Seamus shrugged, apparently relieved at the lack of judgement. “Plus, I suppose because you can eat it without your hands. Y’know, just pick it up with your mouth, like.”

“Ah,” Dean nodded. It did make sense. “Well, that works. So... do we get some sushi tomorrow night for dinner or...?”

“Yeah?” Seamus asked, grinning widely. “So you’re in?”

“Why not? Do I get to eat some off of you if I want?” Dean thought that fair was fair, after all. 

“I would have thought that I’ve made it perfectly clear, Thomas. When it comes to me, you can eat whatever you want whenever you want,” Seamus snorted. “I mean, it’s not like I’m known for playing hard to get.”

“Well, then I think that sounds fair. I mean... worst case we both eat sushi. Best case, you eat sushi, I have sex with you and then eat sushi. Either way, I think that sounds fantastic.”

Seamus grinned. “Brilliant.“

“Should be,” Dean nodded, “provided we can skip the wasabi.”


End file.
